


El exhibicionista

by clumsykitty



Series: OS Marvelitos [8]
Category: Marvel, Marvel 616
Genre: Andaba de buenas, Fluffy, M/M, Protective Steve Rogers, Romance, Steve es tímido, Stony - Freeform, Stony 616, Todo romántico, Wingfic, happy end
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-04
Updated: 2018-07-04
Packaged: 2019-06-05 06:18:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,083
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15164483
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/clumsykitty/pseuds/clumsykitty
Summary: Steve nunca ha querido mostrar sus alas, hasta que aparece alguien en su vida que hace brotar en él un deseo por exhibirse sin recatos. Wing!universe por el cumpleaños del Capipaleta.





	El exhibicionista

**El Exhibicionista**

_Autora_ : Clumsykitty

_Fandom_ : Marvel – 616

_Pareja_ : Stony.

_Derechos_ : a comer quizá.

_Advertencias_ : romance, todo bonito, final feliz. Esto es un Wing!Verse ubicado en Tierra 616, algunos eventos no están del todo correctos, ya saben, acomodando las cosas para el gusto de la escritora desde tiempos inmemoriales. Por el cumpleaños del Capitán.

 

Gracias por leerme.

* * *

 

 

**El Exhibicionista**

_“Cuando los amigos se entienden bien entre ellos, cuando los amantes se entienden bien entre ellos, cuando las familias se entienden bien entre ellas, entonces nos creemos en armonía. Engaño puro, espejo para alondras. A veces siento que entre dos que se rompen la cara a trompadas hay mucho más entendimiento que entre los que están ahí mirando desde afuera.”_

_“No puede ser posible que estemos aquí para no poder ser”._

Rayuela, Julio Cortázar.

 

 

La única persona que había tocado sus plumas coberteras había sido Sarah Rogers, sus manos finas y maternales siempre habían consolado a Steve en sus dolores de espalda y pulmones provocados por esas alas deformes que la viruela, la poliomielitis y otras enfermedades terminaron por malograr a falta de correcta atención médica en una época donde los inmigrantes irlandeses eran mal vistos en un barrio pobre que luchaba por salir adelante de la crisis económica que dos guerras mundiales trajeron. Cuando Sarah murió, Steve ya no quiso que alguien más le tocara, lo consideraba algo peor que si le sujetaran los testículos. Por ello acostumbró a siempre mantener recogidas sus alas, que además apenas si mudaron a unas plumas delgadas que no servían para volar, sin coloración o la suficiente longitud para demostrar que ya no era un niño sino un joven dejando atrás la adolescencia.

De suerte que Arnie siempre le protegiera y ayudara cuando los bravucones de la calle lo rodearan para burlarse y tironear de sus débiles huesos. Con sus largas alas de halcón maltés, Arnie dejaba a sus rivales en el suelo, suficiente tiempo para echar a correr con su escuálido amigo irlandés hacia su refugio seguro debajo de las escaleras de metal en el edificio donde vivían, tras los contenedores de basura y las láminas abandonadas que olían a orines, moho y oxidación. Cuando tenía dolores en sus alas, Steve simplemente apretaba sus labios, iba al baño donde trataba de acicalar sus plumas y calmar esa agonía hasta que el poco medicamento que tomaba hiciera efecto. Fue una costumbre que se transformó en hábito. Al conocer al Doctor Erskine, ese Proyecto Renacimiento, ese hábito no desapareció cuando obtuvo unas largas y poderosas alas de águila cabeza blanca.

Todos en el ejército querían ver sus alas a lo largo, pero él no les concedía tal capricho, aunque fuese ahora el Capitán América. Llegaba a extenderlas, sí, pero no por completo. Mucho menos que alguien intentase tocar sus coberteras. Incluso el pequeño Bucky quien le hacía reír tuvo ese privilegio. Ya era algo demasiado íntimo para Steve el que tocaran esa parte de sus alas, un gesto que estaba reservándose solo para sí mismo por más cariño que le tuviera a Arnie, o a Bucky o a Peggy. Simplemente sus alas se retraían con la fuerza de un imán pegándose al metal. Sarah había sido la única que le conoció en tal mal estado y alivió con sus manos esa pena, nadie más volvería a lograr un efecto así en su vida. Menos cuando quedó atrapado en el hielo.

Al despertar creyó que estaba soñando, ahora estaba en un mundo que no era el suyo, entre diferentes héroes tan peculiares como sus alas. La inquieta Avispa, el gigante Antman -vaya ironía- Thor, el furioso Hulk… ese hombre atrapado en una armadura llamado Ironman. Vengadores. Fue un trago muy amargo de pasar, sobre todo porque aún recordaba al joven Bucky explotando junto con esa bomba. Fue la alegría de todos ellos lo que ayudó a que al fin comenzara a adaptarse al mundo futuro en el que ahora despertaba, aprender de los cambios, lo que sucedió, poder hablar por última vez con Arnie. Visitar a Becky, la hermana de Bucky. Pero seguía sin mostrar por completo sus alas, aunque todos sus amigos lo hicieran a la menor provocación y sin razón alguna. Había sido criado bajo ciertas normas sociales respecto a sus alas, costaba dejar eso atrás.

Cuando Hawkeye se unió, el detalle del acicalamiento fue más que incómodo, en esos tiempos modernos daba igual quien tocara las plumas de quien en donde fuera. Para él era casi un evento religioso. Nadie le presionó al rehusarse a esas cosas grupales de toquetearse así, notando que había otro miembro de los Vengadores que igualmente se negaba a esos ritos tan locuaces, sino es que era un maestro de la evasión. Ironman. Tony Stark. Steve creía que el castaño de ojos azules era un extravagante que gustaba de cubrir sus alas con metal, dejando solamente unas partes visibles. Había visto moda parecida en otras personas, pero las alas metálicas del genio millonario servían hasta en la batalla, lo cual hablaba de su mente astuta, más no dejaba de inquietarle esa obsesión por siempre cubrirse, y al igual que él, mantener sus alas replegadas el mayor tiempo posible.

Jan fue quien le dijo las razones, una noche que ambos estaban tomando té en la cocina comunal, todos los demás durmiendo a pierna suelta luego de acicalarse y descansar de una misión agotadora. Se suponía que no debería saber, pero Van Dyne consideró que el líder de los Vengadores necesitaba esa clase de detalles, sobre todo para no cometer indiscreciones. Cuando Tony había sido capturado en Vietnam, los comunistas habían quemado sus alas, recortado sus plumas hasta casi cortar la unión de estas con su piel. Después de su rescate, en las mudas siguientes, las alas del castaño no pudieron recuperarse, incluso pasó por una etapa de infección que terminó en plumas defectuosas de por vida. Jamás volvería a volar, motivo que le hizo crearse esas alas metálicas que recubrían las verdaderas, una máscara además para protegerse de la burla pública.

Las hermosas alas de aguililla tijereta que tantas conquistas y fama le habían dado eran más muñones defectuosos que el propio Tony no miraba al espejo por vergüenza, pesadillas y claro, mucho menos frente a las majestuosas alas de águila calva que Steve poseía. Mismo que intentó tiempo más adelante que el castaño pudiese tener la confianza de hablar sobre sus alas con él, entendía lo que estaba sintiendo y deseó ayudarle pero el genio millonario siempre fue evasivo a sus esfuerzos, si bien su amistad fue creciendo porque Stark podía ser un arrogante ególatra presumido en público, más en privado era una persona realmente distinta que bien podía gastar su fortuna en mantenerle cómodo o cumplirle sus caprichos, como remodelar todo un piso de la Torre Stark al estilo de los años 40, incluyendo un gimnasio o un nido.

—No deberías tomarte tantas molestias, Tony.

—Oh, vamos, eres el Capitán América, eres el líder de los Vengadores.

—Antes que eso, soy Steve Rogers.

—También. Un anciano. Hay que cuidar a los ancianos.

Nunca pudo ver sus alas, no le presionó por ello. Vino entonces la explosión en la escuela, el Acta de Registro y antes de que el rubio pudiera pensarlo mejor, estaba peleando a muerte contra Tony Stark frente al edificio Baxter. Un golpe de escudo, una máscara rompiéndose, los ojos de Ironman clavándose en los suyos con rencor, tumbado en el suelo con sus alas metálicas temblando. Las observó recordando las palabras de Avispa, con el daño de la pelea había partes visibles de esas defectuosas alas. Quemaduras. Cicatrices, algunas de las cuales volvían a sangrar. Steve tragó saliva con increíble esfuerzo, notando algunas de las plumas descubiertas, antes de bajar su mirada al rostro de Tony, quien le habló cansado, fastidiado, probablemente resignado.

—Termínalo, Steve. Acaba conmigo.

El escudo cayó de sus manos que ofreció a los oficiales de policía. Todo aquello había alcanzado un punto sin retorno donde ninguno de los dos era reconocible ya. Como era costumbre del destino que de vez en cuando se acordaba que había un chico de Brooklyn en un traje azul, de nuevo murió. Un disparo al subir las escaleras para su juicio. No era tan malo morir, incluso sintió cierta satisfacción porque sabía que eso iba a dolerle mucho a Tony. Luego ya se arrepentiría de ello, cuando volviera a la vida con algo de ayuda de Strange, manteniéndose en las sombras hasta que su mente y sus alas estuvieron completamente sanas. Mientras tanto se enteró del estado deplorable del millonario, su discurso en su funeral, los rumores de su recaída en el alcoholismo e incluso un caso disimulado de locura.

María Hill le ayudó a colarse a la Torre Stark, una noche, buscando al castaño para darle una sorpresa, pero también para la reconciliación de ser posible. Hasta ese momento, Steve no tenía idea de cuánto le había dolido a su amigo su partida. Al verle ahí, en pijama de hospital con una botella a un lado, las fotografías de su funeral como de los eventos ocurridos durante la Guerra Civil, completamente abatido, bien eran razones suficientes para correr a su lado. Lo que hizo hacerlo fue ver al fin esas alas al descubierto, notando que no solo estaban deformes, incompletas en sus coberteras… había rastros recientes de manos desesperadas que se arrancaron plumas, tiraron de algunas uniones como si Tony hubiese deseado quitarse las alas.

—Tony…

—¿S-Steve? —el millonario alzó su rostro lívido, como si hubiera visto un fantasma. No estaba tan lejos de ello— ¿Steve? ¡STEVE!

Se giró en su asiento, estaba muy débil y afiebrado para intentar ponerse de pie. Estiró sus alas igual que sus brazos, cayendo en la cuenta de que Steve estaba mirando al descubierto ese par, sin la protección metálica en rojo y dorado que siempre había usado. Tony retrajo sus alas, abrazándose a sí mismo como un niño asustado, avergonzado de todo lo sucedido. Fue el turno del rubio de correr hacia él sin pensárselo, estirando sus alas para rodearlo con ellas como un capullo protector, igual que sus brazos que le envolvieron, calmando el llanto que inundó al castaño. No supo cuánto tiempo estuvieron así, ambos llorando uno por el otro o Rogers tratando de apaciguar la histeria del millonario porque cayó en la cuenta de que estaba mirando sus alas desnudas.

—¡No! ¡No mires!

—Tony… está bien.

—N-No… no las mires.

—No me importa.

—Todo en mí es horrible.

Steve gruñó, tomando su rostro entre sus manos para que le mirara. —No vuelvas a decir eso.

—Moriste… por mi culpa.

—Tony, fue mi decisión.

—Pero si yo… perdóname.

—Te perdono si tú me perdonas a mí.

—No de nuevo…

Ambos rieron de mala gana, cansados de todo aquello que los había separado. Una de las manos de Steve fue a las alas del castaño, acariciándolas. Tony siseó por las heridas abiertas, el sentir esos dedos gruesos paseando por su álula.

—No debes avergonzarte, no frente a mí.

—Están…

—Son tus alas y eso es lo único que me importa.

—No sirven para nada, igual que yo.

—Tony, no me hagas repetirlo.

—Dime que no eres otra alucinación más.

Las alas del rubio se cerraron aún más alrededor de ellos, rozando las de Stark que se desplegaron apenas, temblorosas.

—No lo soy. Estoy contigo. He vuelto.

Hicieron las paces, aunque el Capitán sospechó que el millonario iba a necesitar más que una noche de bromas sarcásticas para que las cosas al fin quedaran en paz. No fue casualidad el terminar en un planeta desconocido luchando contra extraterrestres para que al fin ellos dos dejaran atrás los problemas, luego de rescatar a Tony, vencer al malo del cuento y reunir a todos los Vengadores. Logan hizo la atinada observación de que Steve estaba mostrando sus alas de una forma que anteriormente no había hecho, suficiente para hacer sonrojar a un impasible Stark, pues las alas del rubio estaban levantadas al aire, extendiendo las coberteras a él.

—Am… ¿Steve?

—¿Qué sucede?

—Estás… estás…

—Quiero volver a casa, dejen sus cortejos para otra ocasión, ¿sí? —el mutante como siempre los devolvía a la realidad.

Steve encontró que se sentía muy bien haciendo esas exhibiciones frente a Tony, le salía de manera natural y _casi_ sin pensarlo. Así que una vez que todos estaban en descanso y el castaño refundido en el taller evadiéndole, se decidió a hurgar por aquel sendero no tan nuevo para él, definitivamente muy emocionante al tratar con un huidizo Stark. Volver a ver esas mejillas sonrojarse o la mirada atónita de un hombre de mundo hacía que sus plumas picaran de la emoción. Tuvo que usar los códigos secretos para entrar porque las puertas del taller no se abrieron ni cuando llamó a Tony, quien estaba muy escondido entre sus armaduras buscando herramientas haciéndose el desentendido a sus quejas una vez que entró.

—Tony.

—¡Steve! Estoy ocupado, ¿sucede algo?

—Ven a mí.

—¿Ah?

—Ven.

Como niño regañado, el castaño dejó caer sus pesadas herramientas en un cajón que aventó, moviendo sus hombros. No traía la protección de sus alas por lo que estaban al desnudo, encogiéndose tras su espalda al caminar hacia la mano extendida que Rogers le había ofrecido.

—¿Alguna emergencia?

—Depende.

—¿Depende?

Steve sujetó su mano cuando la tuvo al alcance, sus alas se desplegaron, rozando el techo del taller y luego abarcando buena parte de este al bajarlas. Los ojos de Tony fueron de fotografía, igual que su rostro tan rojo como sus armaduras.

—S-Steve… creo… um… son tiempos modernos, pero… um… tú…

—¿No te gusta?

El Capitán extendió plumas primarias y secundarias, dejando ver todas sus coberteras, elevando en escuadra sus alas. La mano que sujetaba tembló y eso le hizo sonreír casi sacando el pecho con orgullo por el efecto conseguido.

—¿E-Estás… exhibiéndote… a mí?

—Tú también lo estás haciendo.

Tony ni siquiera estaba siendo consciente de cómo sus alas por sí solas se habían extendido como las suyas, correspondiendo a su cortejo. Sin duda, en antaño habían sido una maravilla que presumir ante las cámaras, pero aún ahora, incompletas, dañadas, fueron hermosas para Steve. Se acercó al millonario, perplejo, tartamudo al ver sus rebeldes y traicioneras alas. Habían pasado por tanto, habían peleado por todo y nada. ¿Cómo había sido posible que hasta ahora lo viera? Definitivamente eso de morir le cambiaba la perspectiva de las cosas. Stark hizo una adorable boca de pescado cuando el rubio bajó esa escuadra de alas hacia él, poniendo a su alcance las coberteras para que las acariciara.

—Estás jodiéndome.

—Más adelante.

—Pfff… ¿quién eres tú y dónde está mi Steve?

El toque de Tony fue diferente a como recordaba el de su madre, pero al mismo tiempo le hizo sentir de una manera similar. Como si pudiese volar hacia el espacio sin problemas, vencer la barrera del sonido, tapar el sol únicamente con sus alas. Se sintió invencible, capaz de proteger esas alas que temblaron, estirándose hacia él para exhibir sus propias y escasas coberteras. Steve no esperó el suave jadeo que escapó de los labios del castaño cuando tocó esa parte de sus plumas, acicalándolas lo más lento y cariñoso posible. Tampoco se le hizo extraño la comezón en su entrepierna por los dedos tocándole sus alas con una reverencia que le dijo cuánto le admiraba Stark. O le deseaba, parecía que ambos tenían la misma reacción entre sus piernas.

—Son perfectas.

—También las tuyas, Tony.

—Mmmm —el castaño arrugó su nariz, Rogers rugió en reprimenda— Okay, sí bonitas, no tienes…

Ya no le dejó seguir, robándole un beso, entrelazando sus alas con las Tony, quien se quejó y luego gimió muy ocupado en enredar su lengua con la del Capitán. Rieron, bailaron, volvieron a besarse. Una vez más, Steve pudo convencer al millonario de ir a la cocina por algo de cenar, recibiendo los aplausos de todos los Vengadores al verlos caminar juntos por la puerta. A partir de entonces, Steve ya no tuvo problemas con sus alas, extendiéndolas territorialmente en particular cuando aparecían indeseables como Ty Stone o el obsesivo de Doom. Clint le bromeó diciendo que ya había dejado cuanta pluma pudiera en cada rincón de la Torre por sus exhibiciones de macho.

—Un poco más, y Tony amanecerá con tus plumas en el trasero… espera…

—No se te ocurra terminar la frase.

Tony decidió no usar más la protección metálica, orgulloso de sus alas originales que Steve besaba cada que podía. Y si alguno de los idiotas periodistas que de vez en cuando aparecían, decía algo sobre las heridas o los muñones de su castaño, recibía un buen golpe de una de sus alas que dejaba un moretón que no se iría en varios días. O un cuchillo de Romanova. Quizá un auto deshecho misteriosamente con la marca de dos enormes puños. También quedarse sin plumas por un relámpago que súbitamente les golpeaba era una opción. Pollo asado, decía Clint. Sí, luego de relaciones no tan fructuosas y desencantos, Steve se sintió al fin plenamente enamorado, seguro para hacer sus exhibiciones, buscando esas manos cariñosas que acicalaran sus alas.

—¿Cuándo fue la primera vez que te fijaste así en mí? —quiso saber Tony mientras él estaba tumbado boca abajo con su cabeza en su regazo, recibiendo esos mimos en sus coberteras.

—La primera vez que te agachaste frente a mí.

—Steve, que indecente para un hombre de tu tiempo.

—Mi tiempo es el tuyo.

—Viernes, llama a la prensa, el nuevo Bécquer ha nacido.

_—“Sí, Jefe.”_

Tenía sus ventajas en los momentos de intimidad, Steve se percató de ese fetiche de Tony por ser cubierto por sus alas. Sujetarse de ellas mientras tenía un orgasmo. No que se quejara, a veces, cuando Logan no estaba cerca porque solía quejarse, a veces muy a propósito pasaba sus plumas por el vientre sudado y manchado de semen del castaño, solamente para dejarlas con ese aroma que le acompañaba en misiones. Ése era el efecto de Stark en su vida, lo que el rubio agradeció. Claro que había nacido en otro tiempo, con otras alas, pero ahora disfrutaba lo que tenía, lo que era y a quien amaba. No más esconderse, encoger sus alas o huir de una caricia. Había tenido que pasar una Guerra Civil para ello, morir dolorosamente de una bala atravesándole el pecho, pero todo al final tuvo su recompensa.

Ver dormir sobre una de sus alas al amor de su vida, era el mejor tesoro.

Babeando. Mejor, imposible.

 

**FIN**


End file.
